


five times Dream did not lose his name

by deskclutter



Category: The Sandman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deaths, F/M, Gen, Multi, Names, everything changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different paths the multiverse took, centring around Dream and his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times Dream did not lose his name

**Title:** five times Dream did not lose his name  
**Day/Theme:** October 8th / five ways to die trying  
**Series:** Sandman  
**Character/Pairing:** the Endless  
**Rating:** G

  
三位一体 - Three in One.

Blood of his blood, flesh of his flesh.

"He has killed my granddaughter," Desire explains charmingly. "We turn him over to your jurisdiction, my ladies," he says with a mocking bow.

Dream of the Endless does not make these mistakes, and so it cannot be that he is Dream.

"Recall Sisyphus," the oldest cackles, and the man who cannot be Dream begins his toil.

  
一盘散沙 - a plate of loose sand; utterly lacking cohesion

"_He has renounced his position as one of us,_" Destiny announced, cold fact casting gravitas over the sudden outburst of surprise.

"Can he even _do_ that?" Destruction asked incredulously. "Simply _step down_?"

"I do not see that he has another choice," Despair declared. "Such a killing might be excused on my behalf, or Desire's, or even _you_, brother, but for _him_..."

"It's such a surprise that it wasn't committed by another," sighed Desire, the corner of its mouth upturned. "And over a woman. I certainly never expected him _capable_."

"He isn't, um. He's not _happy_," Delight ventured timidly.

"He has overstepped his function," said their sister. "We no longer have a brother named Dream. Let us forget him, and continue on."

  
两袖清风 - to have nothing but wind in both sleeves; incorruptible

"Hello, Father."

"My son, you must know: your bride is fated to die today..."

Later:

"I saved her, Father. But I don't understand, Aunt Teleute said that you--"

"You have ... changed me, Orpheus. That is what she ...

But that is irrelevant. No, I am proud to be your father."

  
五内如焚 - worries enough to seem as though the five viscera (heart, lungs, liver, kidney, stomach) are burning

"I think we lost him," said Delirium. "Our brother. Will you help me find him?"

"Delirium..." said the other. He paused, and rubbed his forehead. "I don't think he wants to be found. He chose to go away, remember? He is no longer who he was. I think he travels the world on his own now. Footloose and fancy-free. You know, I've never understood why one would want to be fancy-free. Fancies are occasionally the only thing that keeps one going."

"Oh," said Delirium. "I see. Um. I'm sorry. For him, because some days I forget myself, but I always remember in the. What is it? That one that's at the last page of stories?"

The man studied her. He sighed. "You know I've never been able to deny you anything," he chuckled, slapping his knee. "All right, let's go find our brother."

"Will we?" Delirium said, beaming.

"We can but try!" laughed Destruction. "But don't call him Dream, hmm? He's touchy about it, that ridiculous big brother of ours."

"You're bigger," Delirium said.

  
（四）死去活来 - (lit.) to die and revive

"The King is dead. Long live the King."


End file.
